


Jealous?

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [48]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finally gets a chance to take Ivan on a date, but there are some minor complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

Finally, at long last! Alfred was buzzing with excitement as he rearranged his shirt so that it fully covered his stomach area, and only cursed a little bit when that stubborn cowlick on top of his coup of gold refused to stay put. No matter, no matter! Today, such minor annoyances simply couldn’t bother him. After all, he was finally going on a date with his crush of about three years! All that time of pining after and swooning at the mere thought of pale marble skin and platinum hair and inhumanly pretty purple eyes had been worth it. He’d finally (finally!) mustered up enough courage to walk over to Ivan, boldly slam his fists down onto the table at which he was seated, and ask him out. Ivan said yes. No explanation needed, none whatsoever. Thus the reason of Alfred’s extraordinarily good mood.

Whistling a jolly tune to himself, he strutted over to the park where he and Ivan had agreed to meet up for their date. He had it all planned out- first a walk through the walk with some ice cream, he had made dinner reservations in one of their town’s best restaurants (there went his money), and later on they could go stargazing to top it off. It was going to be an amazing day!

“Hello Alfred.”

Alfred turned around with a wide grin, ready to say hello back. The grin froze around his lips once he saw that Ivan had brought some friends with. Some female friends which were being very affectionate towards him.

Ivan had an apologetic look in his eyes. “Sorry, my sister was supposed to go shopping with her friends today, but she was called back for work at the last minute. You do not mind the extra company right?”

One girl had her arms draped possessively around Ivan’s arms, another was sizing Alfred up with a better-than-thou look in her venomous green eyes. Alfred’s grin didn’t falter, even though his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

“No, of course not! Well, you ready to go?”

Oh no. Alfred didn’t mind the extra company on his very special date with Ivan one single bit. He didn’t mind the competition, nor that he literally had to fight to get a few words in with all their chattering. Or that he now had to buy four people ice cream instead of two. Or that he crushed his own cone after seeing one of the girls “accidentally” touching Ivan’s butt. Nope, he did NOT mind at all. Especially not since Ivan kept sending him these pitying looks, as if he knew the girls’ presence was ruining their date, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Still, he refused to let them ruin his date.

“Hey, I made us reservations at the restaurant…” He sent the other a hopeful glance, ignoring the cool glares he got from the women hanging from each arm.

“Ah… Could you perhaps make it so that we can all go? Reserve extra chairs?”

Alfred wasn’t sure he was able to hide the twitching of his eye at that moment. “N-no, I don’t think I can do that actually… It’s quite a popular place, and it’s already for like, in one hour so…” He shrugged, wildly gesticulating. “Sorry, but they’ll have to-”

“Ivy, can’t we just go somewhere else instead?” one of the girls pouted, while the other pulled softly at his arm. Alfred wanted to kill them right then and there, but kept smiling as Ivan sent him an apologetic look. “Alfred, do you mind…?”

Yes, he did mind, he minded VERY MUCH. But he wasn’t going to say that to Ivan. Which is why one hour later, instead of sharing a romantic dinner for two by candlelight, the four of them had taken place in the local McDonald’s. Alfred silently wept as he munched on his cheeseburger, for once not finding pleasure in his favourite greasy treat. All his plans were going down the drain. Another two hours later, and they were standing in the cinema. Alfred’s mood had all but been crushed by the girls’ constant tittering and giggling and occupying his Russian, but hey! At least now they could watch that new horror flick he’d waited an eternity for!

...Not. Not only did they go to a stupid chick flick instead, Ivan’s sister’s friends took up both spaces beside him, leaving Alfred to sulk with a coke and some popcorn by himself. Alfred hadn’t had a single chance to freely talk to Ivan about anything at all, and his heart was spilling hatred and jealousy every time one of them touched him, or brought their lips to his ear to whisper something to him. Alfred was defeated. There was no way Ivan showed interest in him, not with that attitude. He deflated in his chair as the main couple of the film finally came together. That wasn’t going to happen to them…

After the film was done, Alfred walked behind the trio with his hands in his pockets as Ivan went to drop the girls off at home. He was silent when Ivan returned to his side, offering to walk him home as well.

The two didn’t say a single word to one another while crossing several streets, Ivan only stopping Alfred when they were almost at his house. Alfred turned to him, still looking sullenly at his feet.

“Is there something you-” His breath caught in his throat when a hand captured his chin and tilted his head up, and he was certain he could feel his heart come to a complete halt when a soft pair of lips covered his. It was only a tiny kiss, lasted for just a few seconds at max. But by the time Ivan pulled back, Alfred had such a dreamy expression on his face it was like he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Sorry,” Ivan said, “for letting them ruin our date… I know you wanted to do this for a long time. But thank you, for enduring it. My sister’s friends can be quite the handful.”

Alfred blinked, then grinned. “Oh! Oh no, not a problem at all! Anytime, big guy! Sure!” His grin was already huge but grew still when he saw Ivan smile.

“So, shall we try this again next week?” he asked, snowy bangs falling in front of his eyes as he tilted his head. Alfred nodded enthusiastically, and then they said their goodbyes. With a skip in his step, Alfred turned around and walked up to his house. Best date ever.


End file.
